Karr Reprogrammed
by PennypPen
Summary: What if KARR was no longer bad, what if he turned good? By the way the characters are meant to be from the 80's version of Knight Rider And I do not own Knight Rider


_Hi this is another story please comment I'm only just starting so be kind. And leave ideas for other stories. _ Karr Reprogrammed

"Will this work Michael?" KITT asked his partner Michael Knight. "KARR has been evil and programmed to protect his own life so long, can he really change with a simple reprogramming?"

"Lets hope so KITT. Otherwise KARR will be sent to the junk yard." Michael stared through a large window into the room where Bonnie was working on KARR. Michael wished he knew what was going on, but he had no way of getting in. "I don't know why I care so much about what happens to KARR he was evil and tried twice to kill us. But I suppose all life has value, even KARR's."

Bonnie worked away at KARR reprogramming everything. She had to start from square one. She still couldn't see why Michael felt so strongly about KARR being good, but then again even KITT wanted KARR to be good. So Bonnie took on the task. "What did I get my self into," she thought. Despite her doubts she continued to work.

"What…what happened? Where am I."? KARR asked weakly. "I feel so weird, but… but I...I think I like it. What happened to me?"

No one spoke. They all feared that KARR would be mad or just not know what to make of being good. So Michael Bonnie and KITT just look at each other then at KARR and back to each other again. This went on for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

Finally KITT spoke "You have been turned good KARR. Bonnie reprogrammed you."

"Why?' Was all KARR said in return.

No one wanted to speak. Bonnie only sort of knew what happened; Michael only knew half and that left KITT. KITT was with LARR during the accident.

"Well uh you where in an accident," started KITT. "You got banged up a lot and your programming and wires where practically fried. You also suffered a shattered axel, which will soon be fixed. But to your question on why you are good. That one Michael can answer."

Michael cleared his throat. "Well, I thought if you did need to be fixed why not fix you for good. And besides from what I have heard you where never evil, simply mad and hurt because you felt replaced when KITT was made and put into use. So I talked to the whole team most of them wanted you junked, up KITT and I both knew you could be fixed and put to good use once again. And that about it. Any questions?'

Both cars looked at each other not saying anything yet KITT knew what KARR was thinking and KARR knew what KITT was thinking. They were being to make an understanding of one another and making apologizes for many different things. KITT was sorry for taking KARR's place. He never even knew about KARR until it was to late. And KARR was sorry for trying to kill everyone.

After awhile KARR asked a question in which no one wanted to answer the question. KARR asked, "Can I drive again?"

No one said anything they all looked down at the polished white floor. No one dared make eye contact in fear of give the answer away with their facial expressions.

At last Bonnie spoke up. "Maybe. It will take a lot of work, on both our parts. I will need to fix you up and do what I can to mend your axel. And you will have a long road of physical therapy, but with work you will be fine."

A small tear rolled down from KARR's windshield. "I never thought I would say this but I'm Happy I was hurt."

"Why is that?" KITT asked although he already knew.

"If I wasn't hurt then no one would think or have the need to reprogram me fro good and to protect other and not just myself. No one would ever forgive me and nothing would get better. We would all still be fighting."

"KARR you make no sense and yet that make sense." KITT said. "But you're right let's just hope everything gets better soon."

And everything did get better. After a month KARR was back in action, he was slower but he could still go pretty fast. Now there are two black T-Tops one with a red scanner and one with a yellow scanner. They are no longer at war with each other now they are friends.

So what did you think? Like it hate it? Just if you didn't like be nice about it. And live some suggestions for other ideas. They don't have to be Knight Rider.


End file.
